He's Back
by stelenaluv17
Summary: A new and improved Stefan Salvatore returns from almost a year away from his home town. Before he was the guy who always got in trouble, slept with anyone with two legs and didn't give a shit about anything except the fact that he can throw a football. When Elena Gilbert starts to see a change in him, she starts to wonder if they can have a chance.Will it end in happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

I've heard the same thing over and over again today. At first, it came as a surprise. Like, my mouth dropped open, eyes widened in surprise. Throughout the day though, it kind of just went in through one ear and out the other. Honestly, I don't care about everything this godforsaken town does. Let alone this godforsaken town's godforsaken high school.

There's already no space to breathe in the small establishment in the middle-of-freaking-nowhere Virginia. Now, there's no place to sit in peace ad quiet.

I see my friend come over, her blonde curls bouncing as she strides with a huge grin on her face. "Did you hear?" She asked.

I roll my eyes. Like I really didn't hear about the one thing that literally everyone is talking about. I don't tune everyone out that much. "No, Caroline. I didn't hear what the entire universe is talking about." I say as I keep walking, letting her fall in step beside me, which she does.

She just rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Come on. It's not like your not happy about it," She says, waving a few people that wave to her first as we walk through the crowded hallways.

I want to tune her out, but I have this weird feeling that she's just going to end up seeing that I wasn't listening and repeating everything anyway. "I don't really care about anything related to Stefan Salvatore." I tell her.

She leans her head against the lockers as I open mine to get my stuff for last period. "Oh, you say that now. Remember the time you were just drooling at the sight of him and screeching when he accidentally brushed his arm against yours in the hallway." She says. I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

I close my locker door and turn to her. "I was, first of all, in 8th grade. I literally thought a lot of guys were hot. And second of all, I did not screech, I blushed and bit my lip from holding in a screech," I admitted, a bit quietly so the people that soak up gossip like sponge soaks up water don't hear me.

She laughs and I walk away. She comes up next to me a minute later, probably because she saw someone and started talking to him or her. Caroline Forbes. I don't know what I can say about Caroline Forbes. I'll start with that she's a social butterfly. She talks to anyone and everyone from the stoners to the bitchy cheerleaders and all with a smile on her face.

Both of my best friends are like that. Except, the other one, not always with a smile on her face. As if on cue, my other best friend smirks as she walks over to me. "Did you hear that-" She starts to ask.

I cut her off, not bearing to hear it again. "That Stefan Salvatore came back from living with his aunt and uncle in Texas." I say myself so I can get the words out before she has a chance to.

Katherine Pierce's eyes widen. "Well, okay then," She said, walking beside me. We all come to school together but right after we get books from our lockers we have to separate. I drove us to school today and since we're juniors, we can leave campus to go get lunch as well as seniors.

I would have asked Caroline and Katherine to come with me but all they would talk about was Stefan Salvatore coming back. It was annoying already with the whispers that surrounded me in class that I couldn't handle anymore of it. So I let them stay at school where they could freely about with anyone else they wanted.

The reason behind Stefan Salvatore being a really big deal is a very long story. Seeing as how I really don't want to pay attention to whatever Katherine and Caroline will start blabbing about next I'll tell it. Don't get me wrong, I love them dearly, but after practically spending your whole entire life with them, they can get on you nerves the more they talk about stuff you don't care about.

Okay, back to Stefan. Talk of the town, more so now obviously but even before he left, everyone knew him. Although, everyone didn't just know him, they worshipped him. He was the town's bad boy, plus one of the only starting sophomores on Varsity Football.

That was last year though. He has been arrested for fighting, drinking, vandalizing and many, many other things. He slept with girls who really don't give a shit whether he calls them the day after or not. You know, those slutty, low life, fake Barbie dolls that are pretty much at every high school known to man.

We've never been friends. Unfortunately we've cross paths quite a few times. His brother, Damon is a senior this year. Also, captain of the Football team, which is going to be Stefan's place next year I'm guessing. And, I can't forget to leave this out. He's the world's biggest douche.

Before I get lost even more in thought about him being a big douche, let's get to why he left. His bad behavior is the only reason I can really think of. His parents are well known around here, and that's saying a lot for living in a town where everyone knows everyone. They are very nice people to everyone, especially to they're children and when you're too nice to you children, and they can act out and get away with it.

He was not in school today, but Damon said something to one of his friends that he was back and you know, people just can't keep the freaking mouths shut. Even with all the stuff that I just said about Stefan being a douche and partier, he has one hell of a face.

Oh my god. Did I just say that? Ugh, I hate when I make weird remarks. Especially when I make them aloud, which, yes, is just as embarrassing as it sounds. Anyway, both of the Salvatore brothers are hot. They have these smirks that makes girls panties twist into a knot that a boy scout can't even untie. The eyes that pierce into yours with the brightness they hold. Stefan's are green and Damon's are blue. Stefan's brown, wavy hair just compliments everything about him. The way he'll run his fingers through it and…

UGH! Stop! "Elena," Katherine snaps me out of thought, reluctantly. Apparently, I had this stupid grin on my face.

"I did not!" I retort. The two girls next to me smirk and snicker. "I did not have a 'stupid grin,'" I say, holding up my fingers as air quotes. Which was king of hard since I'm holding a binder.

They both just roll their eyes and walk into our final class together that we all have. History. Fun.

•••••••••••••••••••

It's Saturday morning and the talk of Stefan coming back has died down. It started Thursday when he actually came back and it started to die down yesterday, although, he didn't go to school, which was kind of weird.

I pulled on a Mystic Falls (my tiny ass town) Girls soccer t-shirt that I cut a V-neck into. My Capri workout pants that I use when it's cold out and I want to go run. It's the perfect temperature today. Cold enough where I should wear long pants or long sleeves but hot enough where I should not be layered in clothes.

I grab my phone and my armband that holds my phone while I run. I tie up my sneakers, and start down the stairs. Right as I'm about to leave my house, I dad stops me. "Lena," He says, coming out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry you didn't get to go to your mom's this weekend. I know you were looking forward to seeing her," He says, stuffing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

My dad is young for having a seventeen year old, fifteen-year-old and 7 year old. My mom and dad had me when they were seventeen. And that means they had my brother when they were nineteen. Lets say that it wasn't such an accident the next time. They liked being parents so they decided to have another child.

8 years later, they have another one. Then five years after, they get a divorce. You do the math. I see the sympathetic look in his eyes. "You don't have to apologize, dad." I say, taking my hand off the front door and walking a bit closer to him. "She decided she wanted to be with her boyfriend this weekend. Can't complain." I say with a shrug.

He smiles sadly. "I'm not so bad to hang out with though, right?" He asks, hanging his arm across my shoulders.

I laugh. "Of course not," I say. "I'm going to go for a run. I'll be back in a bit." I tell him, reaching up and kissing his cheek before walking out the door. I stick my ear buds in my ear and start down my driveway.

Country music blares through the tiny speakers, making everything around me disappear. Some say that's dangerous, listening to loud music while running on the street, I just say it's relaxing. Unfortunately, I underestimated how hot it was, so wearing capris' wasn't a good choice for today.

I ran around my usual path, suddenly stopping when I heard more country music blaring over the ones from my ears. I stop and look over to a large house with a truck and a guy in the driveway.

I start walking to see if I can see his face. He stands up straight from bending over the hood of his truck. I finally recognize the house and realize whom that is standing in the driveway. Him turning around just makes it even clearer.

Stefan Salvatore was back and damn, looking better than ever.

••••••••••••••••••••

 **Stefan**

My truck was shit right now. I haven't got around to fixing it and today seemed like a good day to get started. It was hot as hell but that can be fixed with not wearing a shirt.

I was sweating from where my jeans hung low on my hips, all the way up to my hair. I straightened up and turned to grab my water when I saw her. It took a little while for me to remember her but as soon as her eyes landed on mine, I knew who she was.

Little Elena Gilbert. I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and slowed to a stop at the end of my long driveway. I jogged down it to meet her. "Damn," I drawled. "Last time I saw you was when you got pissed at me for slamming my locker door loudly when you had a headache." I tell her. That was weird, I know, but it happened.

She shook her head held the earphones in one hand. She was sweating a bit herself. "Last time I saw you, your ass was getting hauled into a police cruiser." She bit back.

I nodded and crossed my arms over my sweaty chest. Her eyes quickly shift back up to my eyes. "Alright," I said nodding. "I thought you don't pass my house when you run," I smirk still and narrow my eyes in confusion.

She just shrugged. "I changed it up a bit." She tells me. "It was a longer way back to my house and I have to get back in shape for soccer." She says, watching her fingers that she is playing with.

I want her to look up at me. I sure as hell don't want her to be uncomfortable or nervous around me. "Okay then," I say after a minute of silence. "I'll see you Monday at school then," I tell her as I back away.

I could feel her staring at me as I walk away and when I got to my truck, I turned to plan on catching her but she was already jogging away.

••••••••••••••••••

Walking into the air-conditioned house felt amazing against my hot, sweaty skin. "How's the truck?" I heard my brother's voice behind me, coming down the steps.

I turn to face him. "Good. Getting a little old though," I say. I haven't seen my brother in a long time. Even if he was that typical older brother that teases you non-stop, he's my best friend.

He just nodded. "You know you've been the talk of the school since you got back?" He told me. Of course I knew. These people didn't know how to keep their mouths shut. My being back isn't that big of a deal anyway.

I shrugged, leaning against the railing of the stairs. "Kind of figured. I mean, what else do they have to talk about?" I asked rolling my eyes. After a few moments of silence, I talked again. "You know who just ran by our house before?" I asked and he shrugged. "Elena Gilbert." I tell him.

Damon nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Little Elena Gilbert," He said with a small laugh. "I remember chasing her around our yard when I was six and you guys were five." He says, thinking back.

I let out a breathless laugh. "Yeah, she's always hated me." I tell him. "I guess I could see why though. I mean I was a huge dick." I state.

Damon nodded, agreeing with me. "That you were," He says. We sit in silence for a couple minutes. "Well, I'm going to pick up some food, want to come with?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure, let me just take a quick shower," I say as I jogged up the stairs and into my room. I threw my shirt that I was holding into my hamper and looked around. It was weird being home again. Texas was everything but home. Everyone was so different.

My uncle was there which was probably why I sent there in the first place. He set me straight every time I got myself in trouble, which happened pretty rarely over there. I missed everyone here the more and more I stayed there.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and went into my bathroom to shower. Not five minutes later I was out. I threw on a pair of basketball shorts and black t-shirt and jogged down the steps with my phone in hand and hair still a little wet. "Ready?" Damon asked as I stepped down from the last step.

I nodded and he swung his keys around his index finger as he opened the front door to our house. It was lunchtime on a Saturday so most of the places were going to be crowded.

We pull into the parking lot of the small diner that everyone comes to in this town. Not that there are many other places to go, but still, everyone comes here. I sigh and I unbuckle.

My brother looked over at me. "What?" He asked, taking the keys out of the ignition. I just shake my head.

"Everyone is going to be here. Which means they're either going to whisper or come straight up to me and ask what I was doing in Texas and why did I come back," I tell him.

He shrugs, knowing the same thing. "Then just smile and ignore." He says laughing. I smile and open the door to his truck. We walk in, my head up and ready to face whatever stares are going to come at me.

No surprise, half of the school was there. Mostly juniors and seniors so I knew most of them and most were Damon's friends. He said hi to everyone and right after we walked away, the whispers began.

We ordered food to go but as we were waiting, I saw Elena waiting for her own food. Her car keys and wristlet with a furry puffball keychain were in her hand and she was looking down at her phone. I walk up to her and stand next to her. "Didn't expect to see you here," I say, looking ahead of me.

She turned her head, unfazed of my sneakiness. "Well, I was craving their salad so I needed to come and get one." She told me.

I nodded and looked down at her. "Eating salads now. I remember you stuffing your face with chocolate cake any chance you got," I said with a small chuckle.

Her name was called and she grabbed her food from one of the waiters that brought it out. "Yeah, that was before I started caring about what I looked like and before I started to need to get in shape for soccer," She says and walks away.

I stood their confused. Did I offend her? Because that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I watched her leave. She got out the door before I left my spot and ran and chased after her. "Elena!" I called, right before she got into her car.

She stood straight from putting the food in. "What?" She called back, leaning her arm against the top of the open door.

I moved toward her. "I feel like I offended you or something. And if I did, please believe me when I say I had no intention of doing so," I apologized quickly. "I was just bringing up random times from when we were kids. I'm sorry," I told her.

She stared at me. I didn't really know what else to say so I just stared back into her brown eyes. They seemed kind of confused, probably because I gave the time to apologize to her and apologize at all. I never would have done that.

She shook her head. "It's okay. You didn't. Thanks for the apology," She said and slipped into her car. I watched her drive off and smiled to myself. She was incredibly beautiful and I really don't know how I never saw that before.

••••••••••••••••••

 **Elena**

Stefan took the time to apologize to me. Stefan Salvatore apologized. I couldn't bring myself to understand. Did he change? It doesn't matter because I don't plan on interacting with him so I shouldn't care. Right?

That night, Katherine called me and told me we were going to a party. Didn't ask. Just told. It was a party in the woods like most of the parties here were so I wasn't going to go all out. I just put on light blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I slipped on a black leather jacket with a light scarf that I looped around my neck so that the ends were hanging down but the scarf still circled my neck.

I put on boots that almost reached my knee and were completely flat. I looked myself over in the mirror and shrugged, knowing I'm not doing anything more. I put on some makeup but not full-blown like Caroline did. Her free time consisted of watching makeup YouTube videos and buying more makeup.

I was walking down the stairs when I heard tiny footsteps following behind. My little sister, Brooklyn came running down the steps. "Elena! Can you play dress up with me?" She asked, grabbing onto my hand.

Before I could answer, my dad comes chasing after her. "Brook, Elena is going out today," He said, swinging her up with one arm.

I wanted to say that I would so much rather hang out with my little sister than go to these stupid parties. "I'm sorry, Brooks," I say, using her nickname. My dad set her on the ground and I kneeled down. "But I promise, tomorrow I'm all yours and we will not only dress up but I will do you hair and makeup too." I say to her.

She swung her little arms around my neck and I squeezed her small body. Ever since my mom got a new boyfriend, she's been distant with us and a little seven-year-old girl doesn't deserve to have that. I stand back up and grab my keys from the hoot by the front door. "I have to get going," I say. "Don't know what time I'll be home," I tell my dad and reach up and kiss him on the cheek.

He nodded. "I love you. Be safe," He tells me, kissing my head. I smile and looked up at him.

"I always do," I say and head out to my car. I feel like the only reason my dad can be pretty lenient with what I do, is just because he was a teenage parent and that makes him realize that he was a teenager once. And I think he also knows that I would much rather be kicking a soccer ball or reading a book than going to these parities, so he trusts me.

I drive to Katherine's house, waiting outside her ginormous house that she practically lives in by herself. Her older brother is at Florida State playing lacrosse and her parents are always traveling for work. I beep the car horn and text her because yes, I am that impatient.

She comes out in tight high-wasted skinny jeans and a off the shoulder, long sleeve crop top. She squatted into my Ford Fiesta. I loved my car. It was the perfect size for me, not too small but not too big. "Hey," She said, closing the door after sliding into the seat.

I smiled and started backing out of her driveway. "So, I heard Stefan is going too," She hinted. I rolled my eyes, and gripped the wheel.

"And why would I care?" I ask, trying not to say it through gritted teeth. She raised an eyebrow at me.

Katherine shook her head smiling. "I know you care. Deep down, somewhere you're probably wondering how this night will play out and if there's any chance you guys are going to end up making out or something," She laughed at herself.

I sighed as I pulled onto the dirt road that goes off the highway. There were many cars going in as well so it took a while. Katherine didn't live too far from the lake. "I'm not going to answer that," I say and unbuckle my seatbelt. I unplugged my phone from the wire that was plugged into the USB in my car.

We walked toward where there were kegs in the beds of people's pickup trucks. I moved my eyes around when I saw Caroline's boyfriend, Tyler standing with Caroline and…

Oh no. Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Of course Katherine dragged me over there. She has a crush on Damon but also because Caroline was over there. I was going to pull back and I say I wanted a drink first but they were standing right next to a keg in the bed of Damon's truck and a cooler.

We make it over to them and my hear it racing pretty fast. "Hey," Caroline said to us first. Stefan's back was facing us and when he turned he showed off his perfect smirk.

Katherine stopped next to Tyler and I ended up in between her and Stefan. "Hi," She said to all of them.

Elena sighed as Katherine smirked at Damon. She knew how this night would end for them and she fought the shudder that went through her. "I need a drink," I say, moving through the little circle to the truck bed where the keg was. I pumped it some before putting some in my cup. I couldn't have too much tonight because I'm driving home.

They were all talking but I kind of zoned out and leaned against the truck, watching the sun make its last appearance before it goes behind the mountains. "Hey," I heard softly from beside me.

I smiled and clutched my cup a little tighter. "Hey," I say to him. Stefan stood there in jeans that made his ass look…just wow. And a long sleeve, quarter buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up, revealing his forearms. My biggest weakness.

He held his cup out in front of him, his whole body just relaxed. "I remember when we were 11, you watched the sunset everyday in the summer. When we were at the beach or something you always made sure you saw it. I never knew what the big deal was, I mean it's a ball of fire, but I realized that it was important to you," He explained.

I looked to him and then over his shoulder where no one was. I guess they all branched out. "I was having a rough summer," I said quietly, looking into my still full beer cup. "How was Texas?" I asked before the silence could get anymore awkward.

He scoffed and nodded. "Nothing compared to this place," He said. I didn't agree with him. At all. How could he like this place? It's small, quiet, nothing happens.

I furrow my brows and narrow my eyes. "You like it here?" I ask what I was thinking inside my head.

He nodded and waved his arm in front of him. "These nights, they don't happen in Texas. Especially where I was. The parties were held at huge houses that were nowhere near lakes. There weren't even swimming lakes available." He said. "Yeah, this town is small, but you don't realize how much you appreciate that until you go to a big town where you barely even know your neighbor." He said, looking over at me.

It wasn't until then I caught myself staring at his profile while he talked. When his green eyes locked on my brown ones, I snapped out of my trance with a slight jolt. "I don't know if I can handle this town anymore." I say. "Everyone knows your business, or everything at least _thinks_ they know your business." I tell him.

He nods. "But still, living in a big town is not all it's cracked up to be." He said with a slight chuckle.

I shrug and finally take a sip of my beer. "Ugh, I don't know why I drink this," I mutter, placing it on the open tailgate.

Stefan laughs and takes a sip of his own. "Beers better here too, believe it or not," He said. I laugh, shaking my head. We stood in silence for a few more minutes. "You want to see something?" He asks suddenly.

I cock my head to the side. "What?" I ask, a smirk playing at my lips. "You know what? Sure," I say, not going to overthink it anymore.

He smiled and placed his beer down. He took my hand to start pulling me toward the woods. I guess I tensed when we went into the wood because he squeezed my hand and whispered. "It's okay," I felt his breath on my ear and I almost melted.

We walked up a big hill once we reached a path. As we started to come to a stop, I saw probably what he wanted me to see. There were lights, buildings, and brightness. You saw the little town of whatever from the top. It felt amazing.

•••••••••••••••

Hey everyone, I know I haven't posted on my other stories in a while but I'm in such writers block. So, I decided to just make a new story that i will probably end up running out of ideas for. Anyways, here's a new story, I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and by the way, I know this is a really annoying cliffhanger but I didn't feel like writing anymore so I left it at that. LOL. Okay, hope you enjoyed this!:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Stefan**

I looked to see her reaction. She had a smile showing her perfect white teeth. I could tell she liked it. I tugged on her hand a little more. "Come on, sit." I say.

She sits down crisscrosses her legs, placing her hands in her lap. "This is beautiful," I heard her say softly. So softly I almost didn't hear her.

Elena looks to me and I can't help but just smile at the sight of her. I never truly saw her. I always just saw her as the nerdy girl I grew up with. But then I went to Texas and I don't know what changed me, but something did. "Yeah, it is," I say, not taking my eyes off of her.

She blushes and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. I look at the town lights and practically zone out. "You ready for school?" I heard her ask.

I look over to her and nod. "Yeah, I mean. I know everyone has been talking about me, so it probably died down a bit. But I also know that soon enough, it's going to be like I never left." I laugh.

Elena laughs too and I think I just heard my new favorite sound. "I wouldn't be able to handle it. Everyone talking about me." She says.

I shake my head. "It's not particularly the best thing to happen," I tell her. I stretched out my legs in front of my from bending them to rest my elbows.

She stretches her legs out too and crosses them at the ankles. "How about lets not talk about our crappy little town?" She said with a giggle. "Have any relationships in Texas? Because we all know here you would never be caught dead in a relationship," She jokes.

I scoff and shake my head. "No relationships. Yeah I mean Texas changed me but I just haven't found anyone worth being with," I tell her the truth. She's the first person that makes me feel comfortable telling the truth to. I never open up to people.

She nodded and turned to face me. "If it makes you feel better, I haven't either," She said with a shrug.

I look into her beautiful brown eyes that even glistened in the darkness. "Any guy would be lucky to have you. Me? Girls only want me for one thing," I say, a little sadness hinted in my voice.

She caught on to what I was saying and straightened up. "That's not true." She says, trying to reassure me. I looked into her eyes for a few seconds and felt myself leaning forward like there was something pulling me to wrap my arms around her and kiss her.

She jerked away when she started to lean in and ran a hand through her hair. "Um, I think we should get back. People will probably start wondering where we went." She says and stands up, wiping the grass or dirt from her jeans.

I nodded and stood up as well. We walked back and made our way back out to the party. Everyone wasn't paying attention, they were either drunks, talking or making out. The rest of the night I couldn't help but keep feeling that pull towards Elena. Every time I saw her I just wanted to grab her and kiss her.

But I really don't think that's appropriate right now.

•••••••••••••••••••

It's Monday and I'm dreading school. Already. I didn't even get there yet. I'm currently sitting in my brother's truck at the last light until we get to the school. I'm going to have to go to the office and get my schedule and since I'm not five, I have to go alone.

We pull into Damon's parking spot since last year and he hops out while I wait a second before opening the door. I could feel the eyes on me already. Normally, I would be welcoming the attention toward me but now, I feel like I want to just crawl under a rock and never come out.

I walked side by side with my brother to the two front doors. There were girls ogling over us, the Salvatore brothers that everyone seems to love, and guys shooting daggers. I tried not to take offense to that.

We reached the doors and Damon stopped. "I got to go this way. Have fun, little brother," He said, patting my shoulder that didn't have the backpack strap on it. I pulled on the strap, feeling the backpack press against my back a little more.

I started for the office and it was like I never left. I first of all, knew exactly where I was going and second of all, everyone said hi to me. There wasn't really any whispering, maybe occasionally but that's to be expected even if I didn't leave. I got there and secretary recognized me right away. She liked me, even with the amount of time I waited with her before going getting in trouble by the principle.

I smiled as she smiled. "Look who it is!" She said to no one in particular. The rest of the staff's heads turned and they just smiled and shook their heads before returning their attention back to whatever they were working on.

"Hey, Mrs. G." I say as I walk to her desk. "I'm not here to wait though. I'm here for my schedule." I tell her with my best smile that I use on adults.

She shook her head and laughed. She rummaged through a couple folders before stopping. "Ah, here you are, Mr. Salvatore," She said, handing me the piece of paper that I used to already have thrown away or lost somewhere in my backpack. "Now, I hope I don't see you again, unless it's in the hallways where you're not getting into trouble," She warned.

I nodded and kept my smile. "You got it," I say, turning on my heel to walk out. As I rounded the corner to where my locker was, I bumped into someone.

I looked down and see Elena. Her hair in a carefree messy ponytail, which is what most girls would die to perfect. Her brown eyes are glistening as she looks up at me and she's clutching a Starbucks paper coffee cup in one hand and a textbook in the other.

I break out of my trance in case she sees me staring. "I'm sorry," I say quickly. It was then that I realized she was pressed up against my front. It was instinct to me to reach out and catch something and that something turned out to be Elena. My arm was around her waist and my hand was placed on the small of her back. Oh, how I wish I could do this everyday.

She smiled up at me. "It's okay. I wasn't looking." She apologized as well. I let go of her and stepped back. "Did you get you schedule yet?" She asked.

I nodded and held up the piece of paper. She took it out of my hand and read over it. "We have History, English and French together," She said. "Oh and gym," She added while she read it one more time.

I smiled at her because I was genuinely happy I could see her everyday. "Cool. I just need to head to my locker and since we have English together and that's our first period, want to meet somewhere?" I asked her with a bit of uneasiness. I didn't know if she was going to say yes or say something like, 'I have a boyfriend and he walks with me.' If that was what had been said, I'd probably die right there on the floor.

Fortunately, she didn't say that. "I'd like that," She told me as she smiled, showing off yet again her perfect white teeth.

I nodded. "Okay, lets meet at the end of the hallway where the English room is. The end where the water fountain-" I started and she cut me off like she knew exactly what I was going to say.

"The water fountain sprays you and makes you look like you just pissed your pants," And she did know exactly what I was going to say.

I laughed and nodded. "They still never fixed it?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't think they're even going to fix some of the toilets that still don't flush." She said jokingly.

I laughed. We started walking without realizing and before we knew it, I was at my old locker. Which meant my locker was right next to hers. "Oh, so they gave you your old locker back?" She asked. "No one's been there since," She said.

I watch her open her locker and put the textbook inside so it leaned against the wall. "Nice. That might mean my engraving is still in it," I say. I look in the locker and there it was. 'Stefan Salvatore '19' it read since that was the year I'll graduate.

Elena giggled. "I remember when you did that. I had all your friends covering my locker so they could see." She said with an eye roll.

Yeah. That happened quite a few times. And she got mad every single one of them. It was time to go to homeroom so we said our goodbyes and left. We still met at the spot and then walked into class together. Caroline Forbes had already saved a seat for Elena and Katherine was behind Caroline. I chose the seat in front of Elena, since it was the last seat open anyway.

I didn't want to show that I noticed, but I saw both Katherine and Caroline give Elena questioning looks while also having smirks on their faces. I looked at the front where the teacher, Ms. Slater, was writing whatever the lesson was about on the board. The last time I was in here, I was probably chatting up one of the cheerleaders while also earning a scowl from Ms. Slater because I wasn't paying attention.

Now, my eyes are only focused on the front. Although my ears, they keep perking up whenever a question or comment is directed toward Elena. As soon as I hear her name, I tune in.

The final bell rang indicating you're late for class if you were in the hallway still. "Hello, class. Today, we're going to be starting a new book." Ms. Slater started. There were some groans and I tired to hold back my smirk because that used to be me.

Her eyes traveled over the class and then landed on mine. "Mr. Salvatore. I heard you were back with us," She said. I couldn't tell if she was upset by that or amused.

I nodded. "Back and better than ever," I say, intending it to be joke and the class laughed softly.

Ms. Slater just shook her head, trying to hold back a smile. No matter how much of pain in the ass I was, teachers loved me. "Alright, so we are going to be reading…" Than the lesson kind of got boring.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Before lunch when Elena and I were at our lockers getting books so we could go right from lunch to whatever class we had after it. "What are you doing after school?" I asked out of nowhere.

She turns her head to look at me. Her eyes searching mine, probably trying to see if I actually care. Which I do. "I have a soccer game." She said. "Against Richmond," She says and my eyebrows immediately lifted. Richmond high school was our rival throughout everything. Sports, clubs, everything. "We've been undefeated with them." She tells me, a sound of pride hinting in her voice.

I smiled. "Of course you guys are. They suck ass," I say. I'm not necessarily talking about the teams themselves just the one person that comes to mind when Richmond is mentioned. Dean Matthews. The all-star wide receiver over there. He was a huge dick.

Elena laughed as she closed her locker. I closed mine after and we started walking toward the lunchroom. As we were walking, Elena started to say something but someone coming in between us rudely interrupted her. "Hey, Stefan," I heard a high voice that practically made my ears bleed.

I looked down, Elena had to look down too because the girl was that short. Elena was short and she still had to look down. Or, that may be my 6-foot figure talking. "Hi?" I say, it coming out as more of question.

She peered up at me through her eyelashes. Her hand went to my bicep and softly squeezed it as if it would turn me on. Uh, no. "I was wondering if you needed any help getting caught up with your work," She said. "Because I can be a great teacher when I want to be," She told me with a wink.

Elena looked up at me. "I'm going to go. Caroline and Katherine are waiting. I'll see you later," She said and quickly walked away before I could say anything to make her stay.

I listened to the girl talking to me. I'm pretty sure she told me her name but I couldn't really understand her when my mind was distracted. Elena was going to think I was turning back into the old me. I don't want to turn back into the old me and I sure as hell don't want her thinking that.

At lunch I ate with Tyler, my brother and some of the football guys. The rest of the day I still thought about Elena. I decided I'd go to her game and see her play and after, I'd clear things up.

Damon came to my locker to wait. "It's alright. I'm going to stay and watch the girls soccer game." I say. I'd probably call him after the game anyway to come back and get me.

His brown inverted. "You are? Why?" He asked. "I mean, what has you interested in girls soccer." He says.

I shrug as I put books in my backpack and closed my locker. Elena wasn't there because she had to be in the locker room to get ready for the game. "Oh. I understand now." He said with a smirk. I look at him in confusion. "Elena." He said.

I look away as we start walking to the doors leading outside toward the turf field. "It totally is Elena. Damn, never seen you like this." He told me. "The way you're blushing a little, you looking away because you're avoiding telling the truth." He says. "I'll stay and watch. Plus, Katherine plays. I'd like to see her on the field." I look at him quickly.

"Look who has the crush now," I say as we start walking to Damon truck to put our bags in there.

Damon shook his head and we started walking back toward the field where the girls were warming up. "No crush. Just interested." He says.

We see the bus pull up with the black letters printed on the yellow paint spelling out, RICHMOND HIGH SCHOOL. Not long after, a pickup truck pulls up behind it and parks in a spot. A guy jumps out with another guy circling around from the passenger seat.

I stiffen as I see who it is. Damon sees me looking and also notices. _Dean fucking Matthews. Of course._ I thought. "Oh, shit." Damon muttered.

He and his butt buddy, Ryan Garner, wait outside the open doors of the bus. When a girl comes out, Dean grabs her by the wrist and spins her to face him. He moves his hands down to her ass and grasps and as he pulls her in for a kiss.

I roll my eyes in disgust. I see them exchange a few words before another kiss and then the girl catches up with her team. I turn away, leaning against the fence that wraps around the field and the track.

Damon does the same, knowing that staring at the two assholes will only draw attention to us. I moved my eyes around the girls in maroon until my eyes found Elena. Number 11. Her ponytail was high and her shorts had to be rolled up at least once. She was juggling the ball before blasting it into the net, sending it past the goalie. The ball moved so fast I barely saw it.

She turned away and reached her arms up to stretch her body. Katherine came up to her, nodded at us with her head and Elena turned. Both Damon and me smirked and waved. She blushed and turned back to Katherine who smiled widely.

We looked at each other and laughed as well. "Salvatore brothers together again." We heard.

 _Fuuuuuck._

Damon and I both turned. "Matthews. Garner." My brother greeted bitterly. Dean smirked.

His eyes moved to me. "Didn't expect to see you back here anytime soon," He says, nodding his head toward me.

I licked my bottom lip and crossed my arms over my chest. "Didn't expect to see you on my turf unless you wanted your ass kicked." I say.

He chuckles. "Hey, I'm just hear to watch my girl." He said, holding his hands up in fake surrender. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face the field where the girls were in their positions. I'm guessing our team lost the coin toss because they're starting with the ball.

I saw Elena and another girl at the center of the field with the ball in between them. The whistle blew and the ball was passed to Elena. She took it easily with her feet and started forward. A defender coming onto her didn't stop her. She made a quick move and passed back to the left midfielder.

I might have been a football player but I was a fan of all sports so I knew a lot about soccer. The left midfielder held it at her feet for a few dribbles and crossed it across the field. The ball soaring over everyone's head. It landed at the other teams feet. The girl that was being devoured by Matthews.

The girl carried it, ignoring her teammates calling for her to pass to them. Katherine stepped up as center defender and swiped the ball from her in one move. She passed it up to one of the center midfielders who then passed it out wide. Elena was wide open, yet nowhere near offside. The left midfielder looked up and saw her; she nodded her head to Elena and then sent it up her way.

Elena took it with ease then started dribbling up. Soon, it was just her and one other defender who she easily got around. She positioned herself to kick it and then it soared into the top right corner, right over the goalies head.

Elena ran back where all the girls hugged her, creating this group hug in the center of the field. I smiled to myself. The girls got talent.

I look to my right and see a familiar man standing with his arms crossed, smiling. He had a little girl next to him who looked up at him. He picked her up and smiled as he pointed to Elena and said something. Then I realized that's Elena's sister and Dad.

Her dad turned and recognized me. He started moving with his daughter in his arms. "Stefan," He said, as he got closer. I straightened up from leaning against the fence and smiled the smile I use on adults. "I heard you were back,"

I wasn't going to say that Grayson Gilbert never liked me because when I was a kid, he did. Then high school came around and I started acting out and he started to get iffy about me. "Hey, Mr. Gilbert." I say.

He smiled at me. I saw his daughter whisper into her dad's ear. He laughed lightly. "This is Stefan. A friend of Elena's." Says, it coming out like a question, as he looked me in the eye. I nodded. "She was too young to remember you," He said.

I nodded. "Yeah," I say. "Hey, Brooklyn," I say, finally remembering her name. She hides her face in her dad's neck.

"So, you came here to watch Elena?" He asked. I nod. "Are you guys talking again?" He asked again. I nodded again. "Alright." He looks me over and suddenly I'm a little uncomfortable.

He stays by my brother and I, talking to us about football or something else occasionally throughout the game. Elena scored one more time and another girl from the team scored too.

Richmond got creamed. And the look on Dean's girl's face was priceless. She was pissed. She kept sending daggers over to Elena who didn't seem to notice. Katherine and her started walking across the field after their coach talked to them and she looked over at me then at her dad. Katherine said something then started laughing and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Hey," I say as she neared us. "Nice game. Haven't seen you play in a while," I tell her. She smiles and tucks a small piece of hair that fell out of her ponytail behind her ear.

She nods. "Thanks," She says then moves on to her dad. Her all sweaty and tired makes me see her as even more beautiful.

••••••••••••••••

Hey guys! I want to say Happy Holidays to everyone and I was going to make this a holiday thing but that would be kind of weird since this is set in early spring...LOL. Okay! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena**

I couldn't believe Stefan showed up at my game. I mean, he was pretty busy talking to that girl in the hallway today, didn't expect he'd leave her wanting.

I felt a little bad for avoiding him all day after that but I really didn't think he'd care. He was with that girl. I just thought that his lunch period would take place in a janitor's closet where he wasn't going to be eating food. I was surprised that he walked into the lunch shortly after I did and sat with Tyler.

My dad left with my sister and Damon and Katherine were flirting up a storm over by her car. "Hey," I heard behind me. I turned from putting my stuff in my trunk and saw Stefan.

"Hi," I breathed out. He looked gorgeous. He did all day but I didn't get a good look at him.

He looked down as his eyes ran up my body. Taking in the sweatpants I pulled over my shorts when I went to get my stuff in the locker room. "You're really good, Elena," He said, nodding his head toward the field.

I blushed. "Thanks." I looked over him again and soon enough, my eyes landed on his lips. Perfectly soft and pink. I had this sudden ache for them to touch me.

He sighed. "Uh, listen. About today. I don't want you to think that is what I'm about anymore. I don't sleep with anyone anymore. Not since going to Texas." He explains.

"Why do you think you need to explain that to me?" I said before I even thought about if I should say it or not.

He shrugs. "I don't really know. It's just since we talked Saturday night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I saw that you were a little hurt when I talked to that girl and I didn't want you to feel hurt." He said. I was beyond surprised by whoever this Stefan Salvatore was. He was not the one who annoyed me every chance he got and blocked my locker with one of his new flavors of the week.

Stefan Salvatore was completely different. "Well, thank you for explaining that to me," I say, not being able to think of any other words. He nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I should get going," I say quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," I don't wait for his response, just open my door and get in. As soon as I'm buckled I back out of my parking spot and haul ass out of the lot.

All I can think about is how Stefan is acting. This is weird. It's like an alternate universe. Stefan's nice and cares about others feelings. I guess Texas did change him. But, that doesn't mean he can never go back to his old self. Stefan Salvatore cannot be like this the rest of his life. Especially when we go to college, there is going to girls lining up for him and he's not going to turn them down.

I can't start to have any sort of feelings for him. It's just going to blow up in my face.

••••••••••••••••••

The rest of the week was the same. We walked to classes together; I left him alone when a girl came up to him offering to "help him with his homework." Until today. Something happened and I can't even begin to describe.

I walk to my locker to get my books for my classes after lunch. "I want to take you out," I hear from my left. I quickly look over at the person leaning against the locker. Stefan was there, his eyes boring into mine, waiting for an answer.

I stare at him. "Um. What?" I say, not understanding him. He wanted to take me out? Like on a date? What?

"I want to take you out. On a date." He said, giving the clarification I needed. I couldn't breathe. He was asking me out. "Tonight. If your available, I'd like to take you out," He repeats yet again as if knowing I still needed to comprehend everything.

I stood there, clutching my books to my chest before saying something. "Yes," I couldn't believe the word that just came out of my mouth. Yes? Why yes?

His eyes brightened and he formed a huge smile on his face. "Okay, um. Can I pick you up at 7?" He asked. I nod, no words forming. "Great," He says and walks off.

I close my locker door slowly and lean my back against it. What. The. Fuck.

••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, he just asked you out?" Katherine asked as she sat on my bed. I paced in front of her and Caroline.

I nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why though. The first thing he says to me, instead of greeting me with a hello or sup, he says, 'I want to take you out.'" I explain to them, still pacing.

Caroline smirks as she leans against my headboard. "I knew he started liking you." She said, looking at her nails.

My brows inverted. "What do you mean?" I ask.

She looks between Katherine and me. "Are you kidding?" She asked. "He's been to both your soccer games this week, complimenting you every chance he got, walked you to and from your classes even if you guys didn't have the class together and you don't think he likes you," She says. "Oh my god, Elena. Stefan. Likes. You." Caroline clarifies again, probably seeing my skeptical look.

Katherine perked up suddenly. "It's 5:45. You said he's coming at 7 right?" She asked. I nod. "We have to get you ready." She exclaims and shoots up from my bed. She grabs my arm and drags me to the conjoined bathroom I share with my sister. "Sit," She instructs and pushes me down to sit on the toilet.

Caroline calls into us from the other room. "I'll be in your closet!" She says. I look to Katherine in the mirror and she just smirks at me.

I let them do their magic until I'm all dolled up. I have no idea where we are even going. He just asked me today. Ugh. This is so stressful when it shouldn't have to be.

I walk out of the bathroom after Katherine did an amazing job on my hair. She curled it in loose curls and put it in a ponytail but left two-pieces on each side of my face hanging down. My makeup was light because I hated makeup. I'd always end up rubbing it off.

I see the clothes that Caroline put out for me on my bed. It was a white dress that had lace on it and mesh across the middle. I forgot I even had a dress like this. She chose flats and I look at her. I like heels and I feel if your going on a date you should wear heels.

"I talked to Stefan. He said your probably not going to want to wear heels." She said with a smirk. Okay, so she obviously knew where we were going. "Put it on!" She hurried me back into the bathroom with the clothes in my hand.

I came back out and my two friends smiled. "He's going to fall to his feet." Katherine said, arms crossed and looking me over. She pulled me to stand in front of my full-length mirror and I smiled. I did look really good.

The doorbell rang and I quickly looked to them, worried. "Okay, it's fine. You are going to have an amazing time with what he has planned. I promise." Caroline said.

Katherine nodded. "And, we are going to be here when you get back so you can tell us if anything goes wrong." She assured me.

I nodded and looked at myself one more time. Okay. I'm ready. "Okay. I'm ready," I repeat out loud because I forgot they can't read my mind.

We walk downstairs and unfortunately I see my dad talking to Stefan. God. This is already turning out terribly. "Dad." I say, getting his attention. They both move their eyes to the top of stairs where I stand.

I lock eyes with Stefan and his green eyes brighten as they go over my body. I feel my face burn as it turns bright red. "Hi," He says, not taking his eyes off of me.

I smile as I descend the stairs. "Hi," I say softly. He looked so good. Jeans that hugged his bottom perfectly, a blazer over a quarter buttoned long sleeve shirt. I go stand in front of him and look into his eyes.

My dad clearing his throat pulls our eyes away from each other. "So, Salvatore. What time do you plan on bringing my daughter home tonight?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, making sure his biceps are shown.

I roll my eyes. "Dad," I whine and place a hand on my hip. Katherine and Caroline who are watching this all happen giggle from where they stand at the top of the steps.

I glare at them. "Is 11:30 okay, sir?" Stefan asked in a small voice I never heard come out of his mouth.

My dad stares at him for a long time. "Fine. 11:30. And you can sure as hell bet I'll be up then." He says. Stefan blushes. I try and hold in my laugh.

Stefan nods. "Yes, sir." He says. I see a small smirk form on my dads face. He's so annoying. Stefan opens the door for me and I quickly look back at Caroline and Katherine who give me a thumbs up and smiles.

God, what was I getting myself into?

•••••••••••••••••

 **Stefan**

Damn, she was beautiful. I could barely keep my eyes off of her. She sat in the passenger seat of my truck and her dress slid up her thighs just a bit. I had the sudden urge to run my hand over her legs but fought back, deciding to keep the hand closest to her on the wheel.

I didn't know what to say. How to start a conversation. It was awkward. "Did the town change at all while I was gone?" I ask, casually.

She shook her head, peering over at me. "Just got a little quieter." She said with a soft giggle. I smiled.

I laughed too. "I bet." I said. "No police cars going off every Friday night." I said looking out at the road.

Elena shook her head. "Yeah, that was a plus though." She told me. "Not just that. At school, you were the one everyone talked about. Whether it was about one of your football games or parties you through or," She stopped. "The girl you slept with that week," She muttered, looking into her hands on her lap.

I bite my lip. That wasn't my best time. "I don't do that anymore," I say, getting her attention. "Texas showed me a lot. There were a lot of girls that I wanted to…" I trailed off. "But I didn't. I realized that's not something I really want. It was just something that I thought would boost my ego I guess," I explain.

She nods. I turn on an off-road and her gaze moves out the window. "Where are we going?" She asked.

I smirk. "You'll see." I say as I keep my eyes on the road ahead.

We got to where I was taking her. There was a table with benches set up. The best part was the view though. The sun was just setting and there was that orange and pink look in the sky. The sun saying it's last goodbye until it hides behind the hills for tonight.

I parked and quickly got out of the truck; taking our food I brought and went to open the door for her. I held my hand out for her and she took it, letting her soft and small fingers wrapped around mine.

I walked her to the table and let her sit on the one side while I went around. "It's so beautiful," She said, staring at the sinking sun.

I glanced that way and then back at her. "Yeah, it is." I say and she quickly turns to me. She blushes. She so beautiful, it is taking everything in me to not just grab her and kiss her. I was saving that for after.

I pulled the food from where I placed it beside me. "Okay, so it might be takeout but it's the best damn takeout in Virginia." I say lightly.

She laughs and grabs one of the forks I placed in the middle of us. "I happen to love takeout," She noted. "Especially the best takeout in the state," She jokes and I roll my eyes with a laugh.

We ate in peace for a while until we were both done. It wasn't that much and it was really good. I stand and hold out my hand. "Come with me," I say.

She takes my hand and I get another sudden shock run through me. She felt it too because I looked into her eyes and they were bright and surprised. I smirk. I take her to sit over on a blanket that looks at where the sunset. Luckily for us, there was more to see. The way this hill looked over land for miles and miles.

Elena broke the silence. "Where did you find this place?" She asked. I stretch out my legs in front of me and look over at her.

"My mom actually took my brother and I out here a lot. She would set up a picnic," I pause briefly to wave my hand over the table and food. "We'd watch the sunset. It was a mother and sons thing I guess," I shrug.

Elena smiles. "That's really nice." She says, looking me in the eyes. I nod and shrug again. "My mom stopped doing those things when she was pregnant with my sister. She took my brother and I away to my grandparent's house in Virginia Beach. My dad was working all weekend. It was one of those long weekends we had off from school and all of our friends were going to be doing something fun. My parents had nothing planned because my dad was working." She said, looking out at the land again.

"Her parents were on vacation or something or I think visiting my aunt and we had their house to ourselves. Every morning for the four days we were there we got up and went right to the beach." She told with a smile. "Spent almost all day because their house was right on it. Then we'd go home and shower and either order in or go out. My mom can't cook," She laughed softly. "Then we'd go back to the beach and sit there, watching the sun set and do it over again." She looked down at her hands.

She shrugged. "I always imagined just going back to that. But when Brooklyn was born. She became so distant. Brooklyn didn't get raised by the mother that raised me." I felt bad for her. She had a good mother and then all of a sudden a distant one.

I take her hand and interlace our fingers. She looked over to me quickly and glanced between my eyes and our hands. Her eyes finally landed on mine and they stilled. I leaned in and just as our lips were going to touch, her phone dinged. Her fucking phone dinged.

I hear a deep groan in the back of my throat and Elena giggles as she hears it too. I pull away and let her slip her phone out of her cropped jean jacket. Her smiled quickly falters. "What is it?" I ask, trying not to be rude and look at her phone myself.

She covers her forehead with her hand showing stress and annoyance. "Its my mother," Well, speak of the devil.

••••••••••••••••••••

 **Elena**

I could not have imagined this going so bad. I had my doubts about this date and yes, I thought It was going to blow up when we were sitting awkwardly in the car but it didn't. But now. After sharing about my mom who I never talk about and barely ever get to see anymore, I kind of warmed up to this and him.

The text was so unexpected. It read, 'Heard you went on a date with Stefan Salvatore?' I didn't know what to say back. I didn't know if I should show Stefan. I used to talk to my mom about my crush on Stefan. That was when we were close.

Stefan grabbed my hand that was clenching into a fist and squeezed it reassuringly. "What does it say?" He asked. I know he wasn't trying to be rude and pry so I just shrugged.

"Nothing important." I say and turn my phone off, slipping it back into my pocket. She doesn't deserve to know about my life when she is making no effort to try and be in it again.

He tilts his head to the side. "Alright," He said, knowing he probably won't get it out of me. We sat there talking for another hour. I almost completely forgot about my mother texting me. Almost.

I know I'm complaining rudely because some people had either seriously messed up mothers or no mother at all, but this is hard. She has told my siblings and I that we can't go stay at her house 3 times in a row. We go to her house every other weekend but she's cancelled because she says that her boyfriend planned something for only the two of them to do.

That's always the excuse.

My brother Jeremy is always out anyway. He barely even sleeps in his own bed. I haven't quite figured out the reason why but I plan to find out. But him not being home makes that quite difficult.

I don't want to say that I hate my mom because I don't think I ever can unless she does something really terrible.

Stefan and I both get up off the ground, brushing off the remains of grass that stuck to our clothing. It was 11:00 so we would get home a little earlier than my curfew. He held my hand as we walked to the truck, coming with me to the passenger side to open the door for me. Before he opens it, I turn around. "Thank you," I say quickly. I'm even surprised at urgency. "I mean, when my mom texted me, you let me forget about it a little by talking to me. That means a lot actually," I say, laughing.

He smiles down at me. "No problem," He says. "You know, if you ever want to talk about it," He starts. "I'm always here," Stefan's eyes are locked on mine. Sending heat through my body because the intensity illuminating from them.

I bite my lower lip. "Thanks," I mutter, looking down because I can't handle his stare anymore. I felt his fingers under my chin and him pulling my head up to meet his eyes again.

All I could think was that he was going to kiss me. His lips would finally be touching mine. I made sure my phone was off since I didn't want to deal with my mother and I didn't want it to go off the next time we almost kiss.

Soon enough though, with absolutely no interruptions, his lips touch mine. They're soft and warm but weirdly enough, I get a chill that goes up my spine. His hands are on my hips, pulling me closer so I'm pressing up against his chest. I have no choice but to wrap my arms around his neck.

I felt my back press against the truck door and his tongue slip out of his mouth, asking me for entrance. I part my lips and his tongue slips in, causing us to deepen the kiss. It was then that I realized I was on my tippy-toes, almost clinging to him like a koala bear. It felt so good to be in his arms. I felt safe.

I didn't want this night to end when I eventually had to go tell Katherine and Caroline everything that happened. I just wanted to stay wrapped up in Stefan's arms all the time. Where no one could ever get to me because his strong arms protect me.

But unfortunately my heart is still unprotected and free to get hurt. By anyone. And I'm scared it's going to be by Stefan Salvatore.

••••••••••••••••••••

Hope everyone had a very merry Christmas if you celebrate! Enjoy this update!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Stefan**

I woke up the next morning with a smile. Literally, the first thing I did when I opened my eyes was smile. I couldn't help it though. Last night was perfect. Elena is perfect.

She felt amazing in my arms, her smooth skin that I got to feel when I ran my fingertips down her arm to grab her even softer hand. I wanted to stay with her all night. But, it was a normal date. It was a real date. I was not going to take her to a cheap dinner and then go back to either my truck or my house to bang her. That's what the old me would do.

I sat up and slid off my bed, walking to my bathroom to shower. I looked in the mirror and ran my hand through my messy hair. I smiled again. Damn, what is she doing to me.

I walked downstairs and saw my mom in the kitchen. "Good morning, honey," She says as she places the fruit she just bough tin a bowl and puts it in the center of the island.

I smile at her. "Hey, mom." I didn't bother putting on a shirt after I showered so I just had my jeans on. Also, I couldn't find a clean shirt so I had to go search for one in the laundry room.

"Hey, Stef," She calls before I can reach the laundry room. "Can you just run outside and get my coffee cup? I left it in my car when I came home from work yesterday and I haven't remembered to bring it back in," She says.

I nod and walk to the front door instead. I walk to my mom's car with her keys in my hand. I bend down to stick my head into the car so that I can grab the cup. When I straighten back up, I look over and see Elena running towards my house.

She looks over and catches my eyes. Although her eyes don't stay there for long until they move down and run over my chest. I smirk. She does not look so bad herself either. She has a tight tank top with a racer back that hugs her body. She has regular work out capri pants and her hair is up in a high ponytail.

I walk down my driveway to meet her. She takes out her earphones and smiles. "Hey," I say.

"Hi," She says back softly. I could tell she couldn't make her self stop looking over my abs and chest.

My eyes roam over he body also and her cheeks fill with a the brightest shade of pink. I move closer to her and wrap my arm around her waist. I know this action might not be the best seeing as how we only had one date, but I had to have her close to me again.

She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck. Thank god she showed that she likes what is happening here. I lean in and capture her lips on mine, feeling the warmth radiating off of them.

We break away from the kiss and I look down at her. "What's up?" I ask her softly. She looks so good with the sun shining down on her, showing off the little drops of sweat on her forehead.

Elena shrugs. "Nothing much," She says with a small sigh. I could tell she was still a little tense at the fact of me not wearing a shirt.

"Are you going to party at the lake tonight?" I ask her. I actually kind of wanted to make things official with her. I want to be able to kiss her whenever I want. Well, technically I just did but that doesn't count, no one was around.

She nods. "Yeah. I wasn't going to but Caroline wants me to go." Elena isn't the type to go to a party on her own. Someone has to beg her to come.

I nodded. "Great. I'll pick you up at 8," I tell her, not giving her a chance to ask any questions. I kiss her lips and let go of her. "Enjoy your run," I mutter against her lips before walking away, knowing she is still standing in the driveway.

By the time I reach the door, she's gone from the driveway and already halfway down the street. I smile to myself and walk inside.

•••••••••••••••••••••

 **Elena**

I knew tonight I would get looks for walking into the party with Stefan. I was already getting looks in the hallway since we walk to some classes together. I run up the stairs of my porch, finishing my run.

When I walk inside, I'm a little surprised to see my brother Jeremy walking into the living room. "Whoa. Since when are you up before 1PM?" I joke. He rolls his eyes and ignores me.

I scoff and walk straight into the kitchen to get myself some water. I stop dead in my tracks at the voice that just said my name. "Mother," I say, slowly turning and seeing her in the living room with my brother. My brother is very close with my mom. Or at least he still tries to be. He is too naïve to realize that she is shutting them out.

She stands from her place on the couch. The couch her and my dad used to cuddle on every Friday night. My dad sat in the reclining chair that was on the opposite side of the couch from where she was sitting. "Hi, Elena." She said with a smile.

I crossed me arms over my still sweaty chest. "What are you doing here?" I asked, knowing that I sound angry.

She looked me up and down. "I wanted to see if you my kids would like to come out to dinner with me tonight." She said. She was probably trying to make up for the fact that she blew us off three times in a row.

I shake my head. "I have a party tonight. Sorry," I say. I could tell she look disappointed but I don't think she understands how we felt all three times she blew us off.

She perked up a little after though. "What about lunch?" She asked with hopefulness filled in her eyes.

I shake my head again. "I have to shower and do homework," I tell her. I look over to my dad who looks like he is feeling bad for her. I don't know why though, all she has done is let us down.

She nods, looking disappointed again. "Alright." She turns back to my dad. "Is it okay if I just take Jeremy and Brooklyn then?" She asked him.

He shrugs. "That's fine, Miranda." He says. She turns to look at Jeremy who smiles softly.

I walk into the kitchen to finally get the water I needed. My dad follows after my mom and Jeremy go upstairs to get Brooklyn. "I know your upset with her," He says.

I know where he is going. "But I should not have said yes to going with them," I say. I know he was going to say the opposite. That I should've gone with them.

He tilts his head. "She's your mother." He said.

I place my hand on my hip. "A mother that blew us off three times in a row. She should know how it feels." I grab my water bottle, ready to go shower and start my homework.

He stopped me. "Elena." He says firmly. I turn quickly. We just stare at one another for a while. "Don't stay out too late tonight," He finally says.

I nod and walk out of the kitchen, successfully avoiding everyone up there before they left. I stopped short on my way to the bathroom. I saw something peaking out from underneath the cushion of my window seat. I slowly walked toward it and saw the little green book. My diary.

I had it since I was ten when my mom gave it to me. My dream of being a writer meant a lot to her apparently. I slowly pulled it out as I sat down on the seat. It was mostly just filled with stupid stuff. There was something about a small fight I had with Caroline about who got to be the interior designer for out Home Ec project in 6th grade.

Then I see something that catches my eye. The year marked the year I was 14. I wrote about my mom and dad. It was also the year before they got divorced so everyday at my house was fight city.

I wrote how I just wished one of them would leave already. That they would just get a divorce so that we can be free of the screaming. I started to remember the day I wrote this. My eyes were glossy as hell so I couldn't see what I was writing. My handwriting was terrible. Also, there was a small wet park that smeared some of the ink. That was my tear.

I quickly closed it and distracted myself with showering. I didn't want to think about it.

•••••••••••••••••••

Stefan was on his way to pick me up for the party. I was dressed in an off the shoulder top and dark blue ripped jeans. I put on my black Steve Madden boom box sneakers.

I was home alone because my dad had to go into work since he was paged and my mom was still about with my brother and sister. I waited downstairs and looking out the window every second to see if Stefan was here.

The hundredth time I looked out the window he was there. I walked out before he had the chance to come to the door. He was surprised to see me there already. "Damn, your beautiful." He said, making me blush uncontrollably.

He leaned against his truck looking fine as ever. He had dark washed jeans on and a white t-shirt on. Other than the fact that his jeans didn't have rips in them, we were matching. #Goals?

I walk closer to him and stopped. "You don't look too bad yourself." He moved toward me and grabbed my waist. I placed my hands on his biceps and was taken back by how hard they were. God, he was perfect.

He smirked before leaning down and kissing me. "Ready?" He asked against my lips. I nod. Stefan opens the truck door for me and helps me in. Before I know it, we are pulling up to a packed party with people we did not expect to be there.

••••••••••••••••••

 **Stefan**

I get out my truck, walking around the front to help Elena out. Once her hand is in mine, I don't let it go. Richmond is here. I don't know who invited them or why but they were here.

I feel like Elena can feel how tense I was because she squeezed my hand a bit tighter. Luckily I didn't see Dean. We walked toward Tyler who had Caroline on his arm and some other guys from the football team. "Salvatore," Tyler said since he was the only one facing us in the circle they made.

Caroline's mouth dropped open at the sight of Elena and I. "Hey," I said as we reached them. Caroline didn't say anything as much as she wanted to. "What's up?" Tyler shrugs and looks around.

"Richmond showed up about a half hour ago in a parade. Matthews was looking for you," He said, nodding toward a table that was playing beer pong. And there he was but weirdly enough with a different girl than he was sucking face with at the soccer game.

I turn back and we all just start talking about anything. I try and forget that my biggest enemy is here and is probably going to start something soon enough.

••••••••••••••••••

 **Elena**

After we talked with everyone, Stefan ad I secluded ourselves a little. My back was against what I think was Tyler's truck and he was in front of me. "People are going to ask questions." I say.

He smirks. "Then let them ask questions," He says before kissing me again. I smile and tighten my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer. We looked like a couple to everyone else staring. And yes they were all staring. Probably wondering what a guy like Stefan Salvatore was doing with a girl like me. Quiet, little Elena Gilbert.

Luke Bryan's 'We Run this Town' came on. I break away from Stefan smiling. "What?" He asks smiling himself.

I shake my head. "I just love this song," I say laughing a little. It has always been my favorite song and it pretty much describes this town.

"Seventeen," Stefan starts singing softly. "We own those streets. Parking lot, that was our spot, that's where we'd always meet." He sings. I giggle into his chest. "We'd roll on out, in a pick up truck parade. Stake our claim with a fire in the field in the middle of no where USA…." He keeps singing into my ear. "What are you laughing at?" He asked.

I pick my head up from its place in his shoulder. "Nothing." I say, looking up at his beautiful smile.

"We'd light the midnight up! We'd drive too fast, we'd get too loud, we thought we made the world go round. Nothing but a bunch of time to kill, set up on a the big hill. Make a toast, drink it down say, yeah man we run this town," He said the last part in a low voice against my lips and I swear I could've melted right then and there.

His lips were about to touch mine again for another little make out session but a groan stopped him short. I turned my head slowly to see Katherine standing there. "You guys are so cute I feel like puking," She said. "Oh! Can I take a picture of you two? You're matching!" She says.

Stefan groaned. I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I just say. Stefan picks his head up off my shoulder and inverted his eyebrows. "Its just one picture." I say to try and reassure him.

He groans once more before facing Katherine. His arm stayed around my waist and his hand stayed low on my hip. I leaned into his side, feeling his taut muscles. "Give me your phone," Katherine said, holding her hand out.

I roll my eyes and reach in my back pocket. I place my phone in her hand and she holds it up, pointing it at Stefan and I. A flash shines in front of our eyes. Katherine smiled widely. "Oh my god, you guys are fucking goals!" She excitedly shouts.

Katherine hands me my phone back and goes off to talk to whomever she saw. I look at the picture she took of Stefan and I. It's a good picture. Stefan has his little smirk on his face and I'm smiling. "Hey, Salvatore!" We hear from behind us.

I can see Stefan tense at the voice. He turns to the guy I'm assuming is from Richmond since I've never seen him before. "What do you want, Matthews?" He called back.

The boy smiled. "How 'bout a game of beer pong?" He asked. "So there's one more thing I can beat you in," I could tell this sent Stefan off but he held it in.

He nods. "Fine," He said and starts walking over to the table a few feet away. I think I might be driving home tonight.

••••••••••••••••••••

Stefan was winning. No surprise there though. Dean (I finally figured out his name) was trying not to show how drunk he was. He didn't want people to think he was such a lightweight I'm guessing.

I watched Stefan easily bounce the ball into a cup. Was there anything he couldn't do?

I had Caroline next to me as we watched the game. Along with half of the party. Damon showed up and watched some but then Katherine came and then they disappeared.

"Give up yet, Matthews?" Stefan called out with a smirk. Dean just gave a death glare to him. Stefan chuckled.

Dean's eyes moved to me. "I have a nice idea," He says, nodding his head toward me, causing Stefan to turn his. "We play for your girl." He says while smirking. "She's looking pretty fine tonight," He says.

I wrap my arms around myself, uncomfortable with all the eyes staring at me. Stefan gave him a stern look. "I'm done." He says, downing one of the beers and walks toward me.

This doesn't stop Dean from calling out. "What? You know you gonna lose? What does it matter anyway? Isn't she just new the skank of the week? Cause that's sure as hell what she looks like," My eyes widen.

Stefan clenches his fist. Out of no where, Damon comes up and and since he's closer to Dean than Stefan is, takes him by the collar and slams him up against a tree. Tyler straightens up and gets protective too. Stefan starts toward them. He pulls Damon away so he could get in Dean's face. "What did you just say?" He ask in a low voice.

Dean smirks. "Damn, Salvatore. Didn't think you cared this much about your little flavors." He says.

Stefan's jaw clenches visibly. "Even if she was, no one should ever call a girl that," He says. "If I ever see you near her, I will beat your ass to a pulp. Do you understand me?" He threatens.

Everyone was watching them. Murmuring something from time to time. "Whatever," He says as Stefan lets go of him and walks back toward me.

I look down at my half empty cup. I was never called a skank. I was never called a slut. I blended in so well that people didn't even know I was there. Him calling me that, it hurt so badly. Did I really look like that? "You want to go?" He asked softly, breaking my out of my little bubble.

I nod and place my cup down. I turn and head for the truck, not saying goodbye to anyone. Stefan stays behind to say goodbye to Tyler and Caroline and Damon and Katherine. I wasn't going to cry. I kind of wanted too, but I wasn't going too.

I pulled on his trucks door, happy to find out that it was open. I climbed in and just sat there waiting for him. I stared out the window, almost zoning out until I heard the door open and Stefan slide in. "You okay?" He asked.

I nodded, not turning to him. He sighs softly before starting up the truck. I don't talk the whole ride to my house. Obviously he was okay enough to drive. He did only have two cups of beer. And considering how high his tolerance for alcohol was, that was nothing.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up into my driveway. He got out quickly and I just let him come around to open the door for me. I jumped out and let him close the door, not letting go of my hand from when he helped me out.

"Goodnight," I mutter before starting to walk away. He stopped me. I felt his hand tighten around mine.

His other hand went to my cheek when I was in front of him. "Elena, look at me," He says. My eyes were roaming around the darkness of the night instead of looking into his eyes. I obeyed and slowly connected my eyes with his. "Don't you dare listen to what he said tonight," He tells me. "You are not a skank," I shiver at the word and so does he. "You are not just a flavor of the week. You are beautiful and I want this to go further." He says, leaning in and kissing my forehead.

I sniff, trying to hold in my tears. "I know," I mutter. "I should get inside." I say. He nods and moved his hand from my cheek.

He squeezes my hand one more time. "Goodnight, Elena." He says. I nod and move away and start toward my house. I quickly walk inside and close the door, leaning my back against it until I hear the rumble of the truck engine and him driving down the street.

My mom walks out and I jump when I see her. "Hey," She says softly. "Have fun tonight?" She asked.

I bite my lip. She knows when I'm about to cry. I've been doing the same thing since I was little. I'd bite my lips and my cheeks would blush. "Elena?" She says cautiously, moving closer. "What happened?"

I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away. "Nothing," I say, shaking my head and trying to get her to back off.

She tilts her head. "That's not true." She says. Her face suddenly gets nervous. "Did Stefan do something?" She asked.

I shake my head quickly. "No, not at all." I tell her. The last thing I need is for them to think Stefan wasn't treating me right when he was treating me the best. "This kid from Richmond was at the party and," I say but stop short. She moves closer and takes my hand.

I look into her eyes that are identical to mine. "He called me something. He was drunk yes, but that doesn't make it hurt any less." I tell her. "And I know girls are called a lot worse and a lot more often but," I say. She squeezes my hand softly. I suddenly burst into tears. "He called me a skank," I say softly.

My mother's eyes widen. "Oh, Elena," She says softly and pulls me in for a hug. I let her. I need her right now. I need someone and since my dad wasn't home and I wouldn't tell him this anyway, she was the only person.

That night, my mother was there. Not just physically. She was there mentally too. She was the mother that has disappeared since my sister was born. And I am just realizing how much I missed her.

••••••••••••••••••••••

There was a teeny bit of dram in this update;) Hope you liked it though! Please leave reviews3


End file.
